Darth Vadermort
Darth Vadermort, born as Thomas Slovak and formerly called Darth Sion (247 BBY-198 BBY), was a Dark Lord of the Sith. Thomas’ mother was accidentally killed when Thomas was six years old, so he was raised by his father until being discovered by Xerin Hedashield. He went with Darth Mutialatus and trained under him for years, before betraying and murdering him when he no longer had need for a teacher. Darth Vadermort proceeded to lead several successful attacks without revealing the Sith to their enemies, the Jedi Order. The Republic tried to fight him, but they had fallen too far back by the time they finally took action. In the mix, Darth Vadermort birthed the First Stormtroopers, who fronted the Dark Revolution. In 200 BBY, he was killed by Jedi Padawan Ronald Potter, but his spirit lived on in the Force. Soon after, Darth Vadermort’s apprentice, Darth Tenebrous returned to his master. With that, Darth Vadermort planned to regain his old body and strength via a Dark potion that required him to return to Galactic City to obtain the main necessary ingredients. With help from Annabelle Skywalker, Vadermort and Tenebrous succeeded in their plan and Darth Vadermort regained his physical body, proceeding to reclaim his lightsaber. Because of several odds in his favor, Darth Vadermort was able to grow in power in secret. He finally went on an obsessive and murderous search for the lightsaber prototype, which he finally located in Mr. Kendels' office. After the theft, Darth Vadermort immediately returned to the Jedi Temple and sent his army to purge the Jedi and capture Ronald. When Ronald found him, they engaged in a final duel, one which Vadermort did not survive. Although Severus Umbridge seemed to hold this rank at first, Darth Vadermort is the main antagonist in the first three Ronald Potter books. He is mentioned in Ronald Potter and the Clash of Wills and Across the Portal: Interference and appears in person one final time in Across the Portal: Intuition. Background Darth Vadermort was born as Thomas Slovak in 247 BBY as an only child. In 241 BBY, Thomas’ mother was accidentally killed while experimenting with blaster technology when Thomas was six years old. Personality Darth Vadermort was a power-crazed megalomaniac of the worst kind. He was highly intelligent, but his interests were focused on the usefulness of people, objects, and powers to his goals. He saw everything in terms of power. After his first defeat, many believed that he was not truly vanquished, as there was not enough humanity in him to die in the first place. His greatest concern was eliminating threats to his planned eternal domination of the galaxy: as seen by his efforts to destroy anyone who opposed his rule. Darth Vadermort was also a ruthless sadist who had a tendency to break laws. During his lifetime, he was shown to be highly ruthless and sadistic. He expected complete respect from his troops but did not truly care for any of them in return. He did rescue Darth Tenebrous during the Battle of the Jedi Temple. Darth Vadermort sought to make hay of his missteps, using such information to illustrate how he could use his wits to further enhance his powers. Upon his return, Vadermort showed a degree of humility. He did not announce his rebirth to anyone besides supporters, realizing he was not yet strong enough to take on the Senate. In disguise as Thomas Slovak, Darth Vadermort was considered a polite, intelligent person who loved to learn and was able to use his charm to make many do his bidding. He described himself being viewed by others as brilliant and brave, a role model. This reputation had earned him the trust and respect of many. However, this was all a ruse, as he was very manipulative, with there being a number of incidents that happened throughout his life that the authorities could not completely link to him making himself comparable to the deceased Xerin Hedashield. Darth Vadermort deeply believed in his superiority, and his arrogance inevitably led to his major downfall. He had always had an obsession to rule the galaxy. Gradually taking more power, eliminating rivals and those who stood up to him, and transforming his appearance into a persona that inspired fear, Darth Vadermort reached the peak of his powers in 200 BBY. His first downfall was brought about by his greatest flaw: overconfidence. He did not believe that Ronald Potter could perform a Force push due to the boy’s lack of experience, and did not attempt to stop him. As such, Ronald succeeded in pushing him into a set of flames. Vadermort could also sow discord and mistrust. Deep under his terrifying demeanor, Darth Vadermort was capable of fear whenever he didn’t feel that things were under control. In one case, he was furious, yet terrified, when he found out that his special notebook was stolen. Darth Vadermort was also more afraid than Ronald was when they dueled in Ronald’s third year. Nevertheless Vadermort was capable of confronting the things that threatened him; he could hide his fears and seemed to able to overcome most of them. Darth Vadermort was also a liar and a hypocrite, even when he was a child. He gave the Jedi Temple a chance to turn Ronald Potter over to him and leave them unharmed, but then attacked immediately. Another example of this is how Vadermort deemed himself “merciful” with respect for his enemies, when in fact he had dissed everyone he had killed. He could not care less what happened to anyone else as long as he got what he wanted or avoided discovery. He was never concerned with the consequences of his actions, only if they either benefitted him or got him in trouble with the law. Surprisingly, he seemed to have admired bravery and skill, even when displayed by some of his enemies. Although he learned the Dark side of the Force from a sentient alien, Darth Vadermort had an undying hatred of non-humans. In fact, his beliefs were far more extreme than an average racist. Despite this, however, he allowed the alien Darth Tenebrous to join his cause, and even become his chosen apprentice. This showed that if the alien was exceptionally talented, Darth Vadermort could suppress his hatred towards aliens, as long as they would serve him. Despite his hatred of aliens, he treated it with less importance than his ambitions with immortality and domination. With his first murderous crime against Coruscant, he would not take credit for the crimes at the time, and framed others to get away with it. Knowing it wouldn’t be safe to reveal the Sith as a ghost, he decided to use his notebook to repeat his actions through someone else. It was only after creating his identity of Darth Vadermort that he began to acknowledge himself as a Sith Lord. Darth Vadermort was a lightning rod for the aristocracy’s values. Due to his power, ability to trace lineage directly to Darth Bane, and willingness to give their cause a platform and an apparently sympathetic ally, he gained their support, and, in time, put them into a state of terror that rendered their support unwavering. He found it useful to maintain a system of followers drawn from aristocrats and paupers alike, and criminals, and in their company spoke like one of them, lecturing on alien inferiority and the proper order of society. But Darth Vadermort did not truly work for their cause, only allowing them to set up a regime for his own benefit. Vadermort’s main goals were increasing his own power and destroying opposition: the aristocracy’s concerns were of no real interest to him. The alliance between Darth Vadermort and his army was a natural result of Darth Vadermort being the only Sith alive (besides Darth Tenebrous), and of promises to help them achieve their ends, but there was no mistake - he was using them. He was able to inspire many powerful people to follow him as his loyal army. Powers and abilities Powers Dark side of the Force: Darth Vadermort was tasked with ending the Rule of Two and revealing the Sith. Vadermort wanted to be as powerful as Darth Bane, who survived the Great Sith War and orchestrated the Rule of Two, but was afraid he would not be as strong as the Sith Lord was. Though not yet at the heights of his idol’s power, Vadermort’s abilities still gave him powerful abilities with the Force and in combat. The dark side that flowed through him made him a nearly-unstoppable force. *'Telekinesis': Darth Vadermort was a powerful user of telekinetic attacks and defenses. *'Force rift': Darth Vadermort was capable enough to cause a rift in the Force that enabled the Jedi Order to feel the dark side's presence for the first time since the Great Sith War's final battle. Abilities Lightsaber combat: Darth Vadermort, who pulled from the teachings of the dark to hone his power, was skilled in lightsaber combat. His destruction of the second Jedi Council Chamber, as well as an entire section of Coruscant, earned him the nickname of “Jedi Killer”, and his skills with a lightsaber were what ultimately revealed the presence of the dark side and temporarily ended the Mandalorian hunters. His fighting prowess even allowed him to duel evenly with Yoda, Mr. Maulpres, and Vernon Dudley (who were masterful duelists themselves) all at once. During his duel with Yoda, Vernon, and Maulpres, the lightsaber prototype-wielding Darth Vadermort almost defeated all three of them despite the fact that he had not unlocked the prototype's full power. Had Darth Vadermort mastered the lightsaber prototype, Vadermort would have defeated all three accomplished duelists effortlessly. His own skills at constructing a lightsaber were also flawless. Despite his skill with a lightsaber, he was ultimately defeated by Ronald Potter and Vernon Dudley, whose own lives as Jedi younglings were spent honing their powers, and who embraced the light side during their confrontation with the Sith, both attacking at once. Appearances ''Across the Portal: Interference Despite not making a physical appearance, Darth Vadermort is mentioned by what is presumed to be his given name, Thomas Slovak. The Supreme Leader of the Third Order, Xerin Hedashield, informs the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Mutialatus, that Thomas has reportedly learned that the Supreme Leader is seeking a worthy Sith apprentice on the Holonet. When he was discovered, she became very confident in him. She also notes the child to be both a hypocrite and a liar. Across the Portal: Intuition At some point prior to making an appearance during the Battle of Mustafar, Thomas Slovak went with the Sith and his new Master rechristened him as Darth Vadermort. During the aforementioned battle, Darth Vadermort summoned spirits that he did not have enough experience to control, and consequently became possessed by them in both mind and body. Darth Mutialatus was desperate to win the battle, thus he did not care whether equal casualties were sustained on both sides. Though temporarily stronger than his master, he is ultimately banished by Kristen. Between ''Intuition and The Jedi Holocron For many years, Vadermort trained under his new Master. When his master was no longer of use to him, Vadermort turned on the Sith and swiftly disposed of him, per what was expected of him. After the death of Darth Mutialatus, Darth Vadermort proceeded to lead several successful attacks without revealing the Sith to their enemies, the Jedi Order. He attacked several areas of Coruscant, causing irreparable damage to dozens, if not hundreds, of innocent people. In the mix, he encountered Rugess Nome, and selected him as an apprentice. Vadermort and Tenebrous were dedicated to advancing the Grand Plan, which was a Sith imperative focused on destroying the Jedi Order and the Republic. More so, they hoped to reveal the Sith at last, deciding they were stronger than the rest and at the peak of Sith power. The pair worked for years to develop a virus that would target and sever a Jedi's connection to the Force. However, Vadermort and Tenebrous ultimately abandoned the project. At some point during the Sith Master's reign, Darth Vadermort opened a rift in the Force, allowing the Jedi Order to sense the dark side of the Force for the first time in the eight centuries since the final battle of the New Sith Wars. At one point, he and Tenebrous went to Mandalore in a starship and proceeded to purge most of the Mandalorians, leading to years of repairment for the group’s casualties. The government tried to fight him, but they had fallen too far back by the time they finally took action against the growing threat. In the mix, Darth Vadermort birthed the First Stormtroopers, who fronted the Dark Revolution. Despite this, he still feared the Jedi, and especially hated Master Yoda, who he had met previously in his guise as Thomas Slovak. ''Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron Later that year, Darth Vadermort stepped through an industrial district near the Jedi Temple, scaling down an area he planned to invade and using the Force to hide himself. He met Ronald Potter there, and was about to attack Ronald when Ray Maulpres intervened and rescued the boy. About a week before Ronald’s exams, Darth Vadermort chose to try to kill Ronald in his sleep. However, he was inable to bypass the security without getting caught. Ronald immediately went to get information on the Sith in the library. That night, both Darth Vadermort and the Trio bypassed the obstacles blocking the way to the Sith fortress. He did not know he was being followed by Ronald Potter, Ammon Kendels, and Annabelle Skywalker. Eventually, Ronald alone managed to reach the last chamber, and was surprised to find that Darth Vadermort had foreseen his arrival. Vadermort bound Ronald and summoned a wall of fire behind the door to prevent him from escaping, then attempted to turn him to the dark side with the promise that he could make him a pilot. When Ronald saw through the Sith Lord’s lies, Vadermort ignited his lightsaber, prompting Ronald to do the same. Ronald attacked first, initiating two brief, unsuccessful strikes. He then attempted to use an overhand power attack to overwhelm Vadermort, but the Sith Lord blocked the attack. Ronald’s attack resulted in a blade-lock which Vadermort broke by casually throwing Ronald to the floor, but Ronald quickly recovered and engaged in an aggressive series of attacks. He managed to drive Vadermort back, surprising the Sith Lord. However, Vadermort soon counter-attacked, forcing Ronald backward before Force-choking him. Ronald was able to Force-push Darth Vadermort away from him and into the flames behind them. Vadermort immediately burned to death, but his spirit lived on in the Force. Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant Darth Vadermort remained in the Sith quarters, weaker than ever. He had to wait again for someone to help him. Less than a month later, Darth Vadermort’s apprentice, Darth Tenebrous, future Master of Darth Plageuis, who had faked his own death years earlier and hid from authorities in Coruscant’s underlevels, had returned to his master. With that, Darth Vadermort planned to regain his old body and strength. To achieve this goal, Vadermort would require the use of a Dark potion and that required him to return to Galactic City to obtain the main necessary ingredients, a Human’s lifespan, a Geonosian egg, a piece of durasteel rubble, and cloth from a Jedi robe. At the start of the year, Darth Vadermort ordered Darth Tenebrous to see to it that a Padawan found his notebook. Tenebrous successfully planted the notebook on 12-year-old Annabeth Skywalker, who brought it to the Jedi Temple. She began writing in it, and found that a mysterious teenager was answering. She found comfort in the notebook, not knowing she was being manipulated. The notebook slowly drained the life and energy from Annabeth, transferring it to itself. Under the notebook’s control, Annabeth betrayed Ronald and showed Darth Tenebrous access to an underground chamber in the Jedi Temple. Annabeth became upset and confused, knowing that the notebook was doing something to her, and tried to destroy it with her lightsaber. However, Darth Vadermort’s ghost jumped out at her, scaring her into throwing it out the window instead. At some point, Ronald Potter accidentally stumbled upon Darth Vadermort’s notebook, and he began communicating with the book. When Annabeth saw that Ronald had the diary, she stole it back for she did not want Ronald to find out all the things she had written in the notebook, or what she had done while under its influence. When this Darth Vadermort’s soul was ready to take his physical form from Annabeth’s life, Vadermort burned a threatening message into the wall of the trash compactor. With Tenebrous’ help, they were able to penetrate the underground chamber. Once inside, Darth Vadermort’s ghost lured Annabeth into the underground chamber, while ignoring her pleas and cries for mercy. Ronald found Annabeth in time. Ronald brought Ammon Kendels with him. When they both descended a slide, they ended up in the underground chamber where Darths Tenebrous and Vadermort were waiting. Under Vadermort’s orders, Tenebrous used the Force to cloak Annabeth’s corpse and went on to have Ronald and Ammon tightly bound and gagged to a wooden board. After Darth Tenebrous had uprooted a cauldron containing the near-finished potion with the Force, he applied all the ingredients from his sack, causing it to turn from blue to red before he proceeded to obtain a piece from Ronald’s Jedi robes and added it to the Potion for his master’s rebirth. Once the final ingredient was added, the potion turned blinding white, sending out bright sparks as it simmered. As the ritual ended, Darth Vadermort regained his physical body and emerged from the cauldron. The reborn Dark Lord took some time examining his body and getting reaccustomed to it. He then asked Tenebrous for his lightsaber, who explained he had replaced the focusing crystal before handing it to him. Darth Vadermort then set his attention on Annabeth, indirectly complimenting her for her help. Ronald angrily shouted at him, alerting the Dark Lord to his presence. Vadermort then set his attention on Ronald and Ammon, and began to mock and humiliate them before having them untied. He immediately forced the two Padawans into a duel that negated the use of any Force moves besides telekinesis. Vadermort immediately knocked Ammon Kendels unconscious and forced Ronald to fight him. They drew their lightsabers, and the duel began. Ronald attacked first, which Vadermort deflected before attacking himself. Surprised by the Sith’s speed and ferocity, Ronald barely managed to block the attacks. He attempted to launch his own offensive, but Vadermort easily brushed off his overhand and unleashed his own frenzy of attacks. Ronald was viciously driven back, barely able to protect himself against Vadermort’s furious lightsaber technique. Despite his own valiant efforts, Ronald simply could not find an opening. When Squeaker, a pet Voorpak on loan from Naboo, got wind of the situation, he showed his true intelligence when he piloted a Republic cruiser and attempted a rescue, flying low towards the fight with the boarding ramp lowered. As Ronald blocked a leaping slash from Vadermort and countered, he saw the ship approaching. Disengaging from the Sith, Ronald grabbed Annabeth and Ammon and quickly leaped aboard, getting inside just as the hatch closed and the ship accelerated. As the cruiser headed back upstairs, Vadermort was left fuming in the basement. Darth Vadermort now had some of his followers, but the stormtrooper commander was discovered and arrested for life. Thus, the only knowledge of Darth Vadermort’s return was the word of Ronald Potter and his two best friends, which was vigorously disputed by the Senate. Darth Vadermort was able to grow in power in secret. Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom'' The Search For The Prototype With his stormtroopers taking care of business on Alderaan, Darth Vadermort traveled to Obroa-Skai to seek out the acclaimed archaeologist Mr. Kendels, father of Ammon Kendels, and obtain the famed lightsaber prototype. Eventually, after murdering people who got in his way, Darth Vadermort found him, but was informed that the prototype had been stolen. Vadermort probed the mind of Mr. Kendels and saw no memory of the theft, confirming Kendels had seen nothing of it. Vadermort demanded to know if the lightsaber prototype had been recovered, and Kendels said it was. In a rage, Darth Vadermort ordered his troops to search the museum for the prototype, even giving them permission to tear it down if they had to. After ordering Darth Tenebrous to leave with Vladamir, the Dark Lord immediately left without seriously injuring Ammon’s father. Later on, Darth Vadermort returned to the Obroan Museum of Archaeology, where Mr. Kendels’ boss was, and demanded to know the location of the lightsaber prototype. The gruff man before him baffled Vadermort by being completely unafraid of him; Vadermort murdered him in a rage without gaining any information. However, Darth Vadermort deduced that the prototype might be in Mr. Kendels' office. Darth Vadermort then disappeared into the hallways, where he met with Darth Tenebrous and proceeded to break into the designated room and thus stole the prototype. Downfall After the theft, Darth Vadermort immediately returned to the Jedi Temple. There, he called a 30-minute armstice, requesting Ronald Potter in exchange for peace and no Jedi deaths. By the time he got there, the residents had already hidden away the toddlers and had begun preparing a defense against him. He rounded up his entire army of stormtroopers, and commanded his army to fight the Jedi and Padawans who were in the Temple: the Battle of the Jedi Temple ensued. Darth Vadermort himself was not present at the battle; he was investigating why the lightsaber prototype did not work any differently from his own weapon. Soon after, he was informed of Ronald’s arrival. He ordered his snake, Vladamir, to find and kill Ronald’s friends, and went to face him. On the way, he noticed Darth Tenebrous about to be killed by Librarian Lackbar. He immediately intervened, and Lackbar rounded on him, as did Annabeth Skywalker and Ammon Kendels. Vadermort quickly fled, bringing what Lackbar thought to be Tenebrous’ corpse with him. Once he took him to the Starship Diner and told him to stay where he was, he went to the Slug Diner nearby. When Ronald met Darth Vadermort in the Slug Diner, Vadermort immediately threw Ronald into a stone pillar and attempted to kick Ronald. He then taunted him, claiming that no one was here to save Ronald this time. Ronald responded that he would triumph on his own, and one of them would die. Vadermort said it would be Ronald. As Ronald attempted to regain his footing, he said that Vadermort would kill no one else. Darth Vadermort pushed Ronald back with the Force. Ronald told Vadermort that the lightsaber prototype would always fail him. Darth Vadermort advanced, telling Ronald he had fixed the problem, and that sass would get him nowhere. However, Ronald warned Darth Vadermort of the fate that lay in store for him if he was unwilling to feel remorse for his actions. With that, Ronald said: “Come on, Thomas, let’s finish strong!” As the two Force-users screamed, Darth Vadermort used the Force to redirect their path away from the ravine. As they are flying through the air, Ronald and Vadermort began grappling each other and slammed into the metallic ground right outside the Jedi Temple; the impact forced their lightsabers out of their hands. Injured, but still energized, they desperately reached for them. Once attained, Darth Vadermort and Ronald Potter respectively clashed; neither were damaged. However, Vadermort unwillingly broke away from Ronald, feeling Vladamir, his pet snake, destroyed. After a pause in the duel, the opponents began another bout of bladework. Sensing his enemy's fatigue, Darth Vadermort ramped up his attack until he was dealing in six blows per second. Ronald was forced onto the defensive. Finally, Darth Vadermort managed to disarm Ronald. He was about to kill him for good when Vernon Dudley intervened and parried the blow for Ronald. He encouraged Ronald to grab his lightsaber and continue, and began to distract the Sith until this could be done. Vadermort promptly engaged both Younglings, but he finally found himself unable to combat both at once. To this end, he knocked Ronald aside. Vernon continued alone, but was quickly disarmed. When Ronald summoned Vernon's weapon, Vadermort attempted to kill him with a high-voltage blast of Force lightning. Ronald deflected the blast, the lightning rebounded, killing Darth Vadermort once and for all. Relationships Ronald Potter Darth Vadermort, who sought to destroy Ronald Potter since the boy was eleven, was Ronald’s most dangerous enemy. The two of them had journeyed together into realms of power hitherto unknown and untested. Darth Vadermort wrapped their destinies together more securely than ever two Jedi were joined in history - both kin and mortal enemy. The two had their destines locked together ever since Vadermort sensed a boy would be able to kill him, two years before it actually happened. To circumvent the threat of the Sith, Ronald went to the Sith fortress to stop him for good. Vadermort attempted to turn him to the dark side, knowing he would make a powerful ally, but Ronald refused and attacked him, resulting in a duel to the death that Ronald won. Although he did not see him again directly for a year, he remained wary of his possible return, especially after it was discussed quite openly by Yoda and Mrs. Hilton. There are many features that both Darth Vadermort and Ronald share: both were only children living with their parents, who were poor. In addition, both boys were unusually Force-sensitive. Both Vadermort and Ronald were friendless as children (though as a preteen, Ronald made several friends at the Jedi Temple). Both boys had followers: Vadermort gathered a small group of “friends” through fear, intimidation, as well as tenuous promises and then later a whole group calling themselves stormtroopers. Similarly, many students gravitated to Ronald out of loyalty and a shared cause, but also out of curiosity. The two Force-users also had no other Force-sensitives in their family. As well, both boys were unaware they were Force-sensitive until about the age of eleven. Both Ronald and Vadermort were of great interest to Yoda. In addition, both achieved greatness in their dueling class, however, each for different reasons. Both are also rule breakers by nature. However, there are also many features that set Ronald and Darth Vadermort apart: Vadermort never had friends, only followers who feared him or hoped to gain some reward or advantage. Ronald made many friends: his classmates, the Kendels family, as well as many teachers: especially Yoda, Mr. Maulpres, and Mrs. Hilton. They supported Ronald because they share a common belief. While both were Force-sensitive, Ronald used the light side, while Vadermort used the dark. Most importantly, Ronald cared about the people around him, even pitying Vernon Dudley when he revealed why he was hostile towards him for the last three years. Ronald had the ability to love and be compassionate, making him more vulnerable to suffering pain, but also capable of experiencing deep friendship and loyalty that helped guide him to greatness. For Darth Vadermort, love, fidelity, or compassion are unwelcome concepts. Vadermort would demand loyalty and respect from his stormtroopers, but had little in return. Vadermort had a tendency to dispose of stormtroopers who either failed him, angered him, or were no longer of use to him. Annabelle Skywalker Although Darth Vadermort had lost his physical body, he managed to approach Annabeth Skywalker, one of Ronald's best friends, through one of his notebook, which he had planted himself into. Darth Vadermort's soul communicated with Annabeth through his diary, sympathising with her problems and giving her advice, which made her emotionally vulnerable to Vadermort's influence. As his soul was preserved as his 16-year old self, prior to the later disfigurements, Darth Vadermort was able to use his earlier good looks to make girls swoon as he had done decades earlier, in this case making an insecure girl feel valued that a tall, dark and handsome man took an interest in her problems. Eventually, Vadermort was able to possess Annabeth and use her to bring him back from the dead. When Annabeth figured out what she had been doing, despite having no memory of what happened during the times she was possessed, she attempted to hurl the notebook out of a window; however, it remained undamaged and later ended up in the hands of Ronald Potter. Annabeth, worried the notebook would reveal to Ronald things she'd written about her feelings for him, stole the notebook back. Vadermort possessed Annabeth one last time and had her enter the Underground Chamber, with every intention of killing her and using her life to restore his own. Ronald and Ammon Kendels, however, were able to enter the Chamber and rescue Annabeth. Despite being outwardly sympathetic and understanding, Darth Vadermort actually felt great contempt for Annabeth, viewing her as "silly" and describing her as "a stupid minority". He considered her "boring" at first, but thought that her writings became "far more interesting" after he started possessing her as he apparently found her confusion amusing. Annabeth's retrieval of the notebook angered Vadermort as he had hoped to learn more about Ronald Potter. When Darth Vadermort's lieutenant and apprentice, Darth Tenebrous, was killed by Annabeth's Master Lackbar in retaliation for nearly killing Annabeth, Vadermort nearly turned his lightsaber on Lackbar. However, Ronald managed to defeat him. Annabeth and her surviving relatives all saw Ronald defeat Darth Vadermort shortly thereafter. Unknown to Darth Vadermort, that Annabeth and Ronald were in love and that after his death, Annabeth would marry Vadermort's mortal enemy, Ronald. Ammon Kendels As Ammon was raised within the galaxy, he had grown up fearing Darth Vadermort, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Ammon helped Ronald destroy Darth Vadermort’s physical body at the end of their first year, when he won a lightsaber battle to get Ronald inside. Ammon also helped Ronald get into the Underground Chamber and save Annabeth Skywalker. During the Battle of the Jedi Temple, Ammon was present when Darth Vadermort engaged in his final duel with Ronald and Vernon. References Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Deceased Category:Murderers Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Imposters Category:Sith Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:D.I.T. characters Category:6 foot characters